


Daddy Let's Do This

by harhar12



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, idek what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-21 23:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harhar12/pseuds/harhar12
Summary: Xiaojun deep in subspace watching porn and his daddy Kun lets him because he likes seeing his little baby squirm.





	Daddy Let's Do This

**Author's Note:**

> Some xiaokun for my ladies out there!

One particular video has Xiaojun closing his legs tightly, desperately wanting friction on his tiny cock but he won't touch because he's a good boy and good boys get rewards. Kun on the other side of the room sees his baby boy nibbling on the edge of his hoodie sleeve rapidly rubbing his thighs together. 

Xiaojun meets Kun's gaze and whines out a small 'daddy', desperation evident in his voice.

Kun smiles because his baby is so far gone. He walks over to xiaojun and says, 'Why did you call daddy over? Is there something you need?'

'Want this daddy...let's do this.' Pointing to the video still playing while unconsciously palming himself through his briefs. Kun slaps the hand away from Xiaojun's crotch and replaces it with his own. Xiaojun whines again. Kun inspects the video playing and his mouth goes dry. 'Asian teen gets throatfucked upside down compilation' A twinky looking asian man was lying on his back, mouth getting violated by a huge cock.

'Baby, are you sure you want this?' Kun asks Xiaojun who was now rolling his cock against Kun's hand. Xiaojun, unable to speak, frantically nods at his daddy as his hips become more erratic. Xiaojun's back arches off the bed, cumming in his underwear with only Kun's palm as a source of friction.

'Did daddy give you permission, baby?' Kun says, words icy. 'Clean yourself up and go to our special room in 10 minutes.'

Xiaojun got excited. He wasn't allowed to wear anything except a collar in their special room so he hurriedly undressed. Kun, on the other hand, was contemplating how to start xiaojun's deepthroat training.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you want more or if you have any xiaokun requests!


End file.
